blazingwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Crush! Game Mechanics
Card Types ENERGY COST: The amount of energy units required to deploy the card. 'HERO CARDS' Hero cards, when played, are placed beside your commander card. They may be played during the muster phase. Each activated ability on a hero card may only be used once per turn. 'TROOP CARDS' Troop cards can be played during your muster phase. Troop cards, when played, are placed on the base zone unless otherwise stated. These cards have attack, '''which is the amount of damage they deal to a commander when deployed to the war zone. '''ABILITY CARDS Ability cards can be played during your muster phase. Ability cards, when played, are placed on the dead zone after their effects have been resolved. DEFENSE CARDS Defense cards can be played during the defense phase. Defense cards, when played, are placed on the war zone. Their effects can be resolved during your opponent's war phase. ULTIMATUM CARDS You may only have two Ultimatum Cards in your deck. Ultimatum cards usually have heavy energy costs, and devastating effects. These cards may be cast at certain times, specified on each ultimatum card. Gameplay BEFORE THE GAME You start the game with the commander card below the base zone, your barracks (deck) on the right side of the war zone, and 25 life points. You win the game if the enemy commander's life points are reduced to 0 or lower. At the start of the game, draw seven cards from your barracks. You may choose to re-draw seven cards, and shuffle back your current hand only once. Doing this will cost you 2 life points. Decide randomly who starts the game. COMMANDER ABILITIES Commander abilities can be triggered at any time. They trigger immediately after declared, and after the ability cost is paid. YOUR TURN '-Start Phase' -At the beginning of the start phase, you may trigger effects that trigger at the beginning of the start phase. -Draw one card from your barracks every start phase. '-Charge Phase' -During the beginning of charge phase, you may trigger effects that trigger at the beginning of the charge phase. - During the charge phase, you may choose a card in your hand, and place it in the power zone face down. -At the end of the charge phase, produce a number of energy points equal to the number of face down cards in your power zone. '-Muster Phase' -During the beginning of muster phase, you may trigger effects that trigger at the beginning of the muster phase. - You may use energy to summon troops, build structures, and use ability cards during this phase. '-War Phase' - During the war phase, you may place your troops from the base zone to the war zone. - If your opponents have no defense cards on their war zone, you deal damage to the enemy commander equal to the attack value of each troop in the war zone. - If there are defense cards on your opponent's war zone, your opponent may trigger their defense cards' effects after you are done deploying troops to the war zone. - At the end of the war phase, place all the troops you deployed that are still on the field back to your base zone. '-Defense Phase' - During the defense phase, you may place defense cards on your war zone. -'End Phase' -During the beginning of end phase, you may trigger effects that trigger at the beginning of the end phase. During the end phase, all energy points you have fizzle. OPPONENT'S TURN -'War Phase' -If you have defense cards on your war zone, you may trigger them after the opponent is done deploying units from his/her base zone to his/her war zone.